The Simple Things
by Zacks-clone
Summary: Hojos own, personal toy has witnessed horrid things in her life. Now she tells you all she has seen and been through.And all that is yet to come.First person narrative for the time being
1. Introductions

The Simple Things

Authors note: I am a very big fan of Final Fantasy VII. I love the characters, the relationships, the story, all the fan submissions that lie on Elfwood and here at Fanfiction.net. I love the slash ship pairings people come up with. I love to read about all the theories, end even create my own. EyesonFF.net has introduced me to many people like myself who are deeply in love with this game. With all of the games Square and S-E have made. I myself has created many fan fictions( two chapter ones going well, but not finished yet). I'm dying for the next hour to come up, and geocities will again let me go onto their site so I can read 'Snow fields' for I have heard it is extremely good. I have a mad obsession with Zack (Zack Flame as I call him) ,Gongaga is my favorite location in the whole world of Final Fantasy VII. The idea that Advent Children will have Vincent in it made my heart race…But, as much as I love this game, love these characters, I cannot own them. Nothing you read in here is mine. (except for the places not inside the game, the characters that I mention that were never said). I have made altercations to certain things. I have created places that probably never existed in Final Fantasy VII ( or, as I convince myself, never said they existed). People who helped to shape so and so, and yet so and so never said a thing about them. I like to keep these characters as my own, and, if you were to ever use them in a fan fiction, credit me. As much as I love all these things, I hate copy cats. Hate stealers. If I find you have taken my characters, or places and not credited me, I will no longer post such fan fictions as this up again. Thanks.

-Introduction-

I remember it as if it were yesterday. The blood, the tears, the pain. All the world, spinning about me. Everything crashing down. Our world shattered like glass, and I was left to pick up the pieces of an old life. Being cut and torn and sliced open with every piece my pale and already blood stained fingers touched. Every passing moment, ever memory, it sliced into my body like a million shards of ice. A million tiny daggers wishing to gut me. To rip out my spin. To reef out my every pleasant thought in till all that was left was… that moment. Those moments. The dismal look of my future…

Everything was…

Everything was…

Black.

Black as night. A thick, wet velvet. Suffocating. Covering me. Consuming me in till I couldn't breath in the sweet scent of freedom. I couldn't taste the chocolate covered sweetness of life. Of youth. Of my teen years…

I cried. And I kicked. I screamed, I sobbed, I cursed, I threw things, I thrashed. No use. They ignored me. No attention for the one wishing to be seen. For the little child in the corner. For the little girl wanting to be set free for her prison. For all the books and the walls sliding out to revile concoctions I could never understand. 

No. Never. They wouldn't allow it. I was taught to read. To write. To do arithmetic. I became as intelligent as anyone you might find in Shinra. Maybe even the presidents son. I was never allowed to eat anything un-healthy. I trained as hard and as mercilessly as those in SOLDIER were trained. I was never allowed sleep if my work wasn't finished. I was never allowed to see the sun…

To feel the rain. I had read about it. Such a pleasant thing. The professor. He never let me finish that book. Lies. Fiction, he called it. Bitter, evil things put into lies that would make me as blind and as ignorant as the next person. I mustn't be like them.

I mustn't feel the rain…

So…I was moved from my prison. My little room, no windows, a locked door. Moved down to the basement, where those from Shinra dwelt. The professor, ever cruel to me, among them. I became interested in a woman there. Lucrecia was her name. Lovely. A diamond.

No. I was the diamond. The professor always called me that. 'My little diamond,'.

But she was…

A polished diamond. Cut and shaped and shined and set in a gorges golden band. While I was merely…A diamond in the rough. And ugly diamond. And ugly woman.

I was very plain. Very simple looking. Not sharp and wonderful like this woman. Long, mousy brown hair, pulled back into a lovely tail on the top of her head, and tied with a deep crimson ribbon. Her face was a peaches and cream sort of color, not the pale yellow mine had become from lack of sun. Her cheeks always held a light pink color, and her lips a deep burgundy. Makeup. She didn't need it. She was gorgeous. Smelling ever sweet of roses (or, so she said that was the scent).

She had… an admirer of sorts. I saw him often. A man much prettier then the Professor. Jet black hair in a scruffy, short sort of way. It gave him a loving, but dangerous look I admired. He was slim, but muscular and strong. Always dressed in a blue suit. Always a sharp look about him. I admired him, as I did Lucrecia. Hojo sensed this ,I am sure, for he was soon sent away from my new basement prison. 

He would never truly look at me. Lucretia wouldn't either. Only the professor. Muttering 'my lovely diamond' to me. I was… 14.

Lucretia… She and the Professor were expecting a baby. I had read a bit out the emotion of love. They did not fit that description. The professor said he felt no emotion towards Lucretia, and she was merely going to be his test subject. Well, what she had in her. A child, born to Hojo and Lucretia, and injected with the cells of Gast's discovery. Jenova Project they call it. I… have seen a picture. They kept it in the mountains. They didn't wish for it to escape the mansions lab.

But… concerning Hojo and Lucretia…

Hojo's a horrid man. He lied to her. He pretended to hold the emotion of love. He pretended to be taken with her. Lucretia fell for it. Vincent told her his feelings for her, I suppose, one evening. She was crying in the hallway. I watched from behind my secret room. The poor woman. Torn between two men. Poor Vincent.

After a few weeks, Vincent came for me. He spoke to me, when Lucretia and Hojo had gone to the Shinra building, in Midgar. I remember…

He asked me…

If I had ever been outside.

Upon learning that I had not, and only being 14...He did something I shall never forget, and the Professor would hate him for.

He had been soaked when he came to me, and I had wished to touch the rain water on his clothing. I had not, wishing not to touch such a substance as that from the outside… My heart yearned to do so, very badly. It hurt.

I never… understood… But he had taken me by the hand, a smile on his lovely face. He pulled me from my little bed, dragging me though the horrid basement, where they hid all the bodies of failed experiments. I had been blindfolded when coming down here. Hojo had not wished me to even see light for a second. Now, I could see the skulls of little animals called dogs, and the bodies of half decomposed cats set into a box. I felt…

Cold?

I don't know what I felt.

He pulled me up the many stairs, and looked back, smiling.

Perhaps… he wished to anger Hojo, his lovers love. Perhaps I was a means of revenge.

We went up, in till he stood on the first step.

"What's you name?" He asked, having realized he didn't know.

I…

"Don't…know…"

His eyes had widened. I think he felt… sorrow? Sympathy? I could not tell you. I do not know.

"You don't know? But-I thought Hojo called you something. Crystal or…"

"diamond…It is merely my…pet name. He has pet names for all of the animals in the basement halls."

I used to have nightmares about that. About all those dead creatures with pet names. Would I be like them?

"Aren't you his daughter? Sister?"

"If I am, he treats me unlike one. He feels no…love towards me at all. Or, perhaps, the love of a scientist towards his research."

Vincent's eyes had widened.

"you're an experiment?!"

I remember looking at my coarse black shoes then. The leather scratched. They had been a pair of Lucretia's old shoes. Boots. They were to big. I hadn't known what to reply.

I had heard Vincent's apology, saying he didn't mean to hurt me or offend me in any way. He couldn't understand why I was a research project.

I found myself being forced to look up, the cold, slippery fingers placed under my chin.

Had I shivered then? I cannot remember.

"Sorry, Diamond. Do you wish to return to the basement? If being loyal to Hojo is your goal, it would be best…"

"Is…is this rain?"

I had placed my hand on his wet hair, on his shoulder and his cheek. He didn't seem to mind. He had smiled, nodding.

"May I… am I honorable enough to touch it?"

Had he laughed?

"Of course. Come on."

I remember it… perfectly. The perfect feeling. It was… breath taking. I had heard much music down in the basement. Lucretia had played some soft romance songs for me. Gentle harps, and violins. Pianos. This rain… It felt…

A million times better then the love songs.

A million times better then the soft sounds vibrating through my bones.

I had found myself, standing on the front step of the mansion, staring out into the brightness. Into the streaks that were what Vincent had claimed, rain drops.

He had my hand still, out in the rain, looking back at me with a wide grin. I didn't understand why. Suddenly I was being pulled forward, and Vincent was running backwards, pulling. The first drop of rain that touched me I had gasped. Not out of pain, but of fright.

He had laughed. I remember.

"see? Isn't it wonderful?"

He pulled me along, through the gate and into the tiled ground of the town square, near the well.

"Pr-professor will not approve of this!"

And he had laughed again. I think that's when I realized what he had done with me. When he began to swing me about, in a playful manner. He 26, and I 14.

Time passed, soon evening came and we were soaked to the bone. I needed to be returned to my prison, despite my desire to stay forever in the rain. Vincent needed to check on Gast. He returned me, to my prison.

We had… sat for a moment.

"Vincent…You loved Lucretia… didn't you?"

Vincent suddenly had gone stiff, eyes closed, shaking a little under his soppy clothing.

"Why…Why are you letting her love Hojo?…"

"If she is happy then... I don't mind. 

He had then took my wet clothes and left. I moped away the wet, and slept with a smile.

Months passed. Vincent wouldn't look at me, and Hojo never left again.

As time went, Hojo found it a horrid wait, that of waiting for his child to be born. 

Hojo realizes the first injection of Jenova was a frailer. Not enough had been placed in Lucretia. He again planted more cells into her. Almost… and over injection.

Vincent had learned of this. Lucretia had become very ill, you see, and had collapsed on many occasions. Vincent had been furious… So…

He had…come to Hojo's lab. I had been at the desk, but I could still hear their yells. Their shouts of anger. Silently I sat, listening…

"I'm against it! Why experiments on humans!?" 

"She and I are both scientists!!"

"Shinra shall hear of this!"

"The Shinra already know Vincent!"

Lucretia… I had… lost all love of her. All desire to be like her. She loved a man of evil intentions… He told me things. Things I never would say, for I never wished to be like the little animals. Decomposing in boxes stored away.

And so… it went on. A child was born to Lucretia and Hojo. That child's name was… Sephiroth.

Vincent soon heard of the injections in this child, and the things that were going to be done to him. He…

He was…

Hojo…

Shot him…

They had gotten themselves into a heated argument. Shouting and bickering. Hojo wasn't one to be turned down. He took the gun from his lab coat and…

I can still remember…How his body…twisted…How it fell. The blood… The tears I spilled. My scream, not being heard by Hojo. I had… come to… love Vincent. I think it was love… Or a friendship. Both things I… would never have again.

I had been ordered to clean up the mess. Lock the door. Fetch tools. I ran, like a dog may for his master, and did as I was told. Vincent's pale, blood stained body had been lifted to the table, and…

And…

And soon, he had been injected with cells of Jenova. Altered. Stress and pain would cause him to mutate. It was… horrible. I hated Hojo. I wanted to attack him, but it would be useless. He had that gun… And the knives…

So I stood, in the corner, watching. Soon it was all finished. Soon Hojo's horrid task was completed. He un shackled Vincent from the table, sewed him back up…and…

Beckoned to me. Lucretia had packed everything. I would put on the bandana, and be led through the building… out to the truck which would take me to Shinra with Hojo.

"My precious diamond, it will be marvelous! You will be with me forever! Helping me with my experiments! With my child!"

"D-diamond…Is that my name?"

He wouldn't answer. Refused to answer. So I had refused to move…

He had scolded me, called me worthless, called me names, said horrid things…

Soon he had me on the floor, bloody and beaten. Black and blue. Sore. Pain rung in every inch of my battered body. He wouldn't stop in till I was in his mercy. In till I went with him…

But my eyes were fixed on the battered form of Vincent and…

I didn't move…

And I woke up…days latter…To find myself in the basement alone…Weak and weary. Vincent had gone…I was…alone…All…

Alone…

Somehow I had found myself with Hojo's gun, wandering out into the storage room where the coffins of new human experiments were. I lifted the lid to one, ready to pull myself in…

There was…Vincent…


	2. The Child

I had been… Frightened, I suppose. Here lay the man who showed me… out there. Who showed me everything. Even if…everything had merely been this little town. Even if it had only been a few hours…

There he had lay, eyes closed, a cold feel floating around him. Body not moving. Face bloody and pale.

Human death.

So…I think I had run.

I cannot remember now…

No…

I am certain I did… for I remember my feet pounding on the ground, to get away from him. From that place. I had fled from that horrid storage room, back to the lab, where I flung myself to the coarse stone floor. Tears burnt my eyes.

Time passed… and everything seemed to stop. The weight of the word 'alone' settled in, and fear over took me at once. I had never been without the Professor. I had never fended for myself. How would I go on?

I remember….eyeing the gun, just inches from my fingertips, with longing. I remember thinking about picking it up, and brining the weapon to my head. I reached out a touched the black thing, weighing the value of my life…

But soon, the tears led me into a deep sleep. One where I dreamt of nothing but the black that my life had suddenly plunged into…

When I awoke…

I found myself somewhere else completely.

In a building I didn't know.

Afraid. Fear had swallowed my heart. It pounded so hard I had bent over on the bed I was laying on.

"Ahhh, my dear diamond. Awake at last."

That voice…It had been…

"You are lucky professor Gast returned to the lab before his leave. He contacted the Shinra at once, and had them deliver you to me. A few more days and I am sure you might have died."

I could feel his hands… stroking my hair. Like…a master stroking a pet…

Like Lucretia to those poor little animals hanging in the basement hall.

Shivers crawled through my body, and my breath became hard and forced.

He looked at me, his blue eyes watching my every move. A smile curled on his lips.

Slowly he stood, going to the other end of the room.

"Ah, such a sad excuse for a room, isn't this?"

I closed my eyes then. Not wishing to see him.

"A small bed, a little table. No books for you to further your education. Nothing for you to practice your strength. It is a cell, merely made over with a few accessories. I must have someone transport you to the scientists quarters, when you are well enough to move."

"I…can…move."

Hojo had laughed.

"I'm sure, my diamond. My gem…Ah, but they were very rough with you."

His feet had made little tapping noses on the tiled flooring. I remember how much I had wished to shut them up. My head… It throbbed with pain.

"So many bruises. What ever could have happened. Why would they ever hurt my dear child." He was back to stroking my hair. I felt my body scream for sleep. For rest. It… liked this treatment. I loathed it. I wished to bite him, but that was a vile thought, for I wished not to touch him at all.

"Sleep, my diamond." Suddenly cold washed over my arm, and a sting (like the many needles poked into me time after time) came. I felt myself fall into a deep sleep again. His voice echoed through my mind.

"Sleep, my diamond. Sleep."

Days passed, slowly, dry. Lucretia brought me books to read, and food every now and then. Hojo would come to me often, cooing things about his precious diamond and his lovely son. How wonderfully the experiments were coming along. How utterly pleased he was that I was here. 

He said, once, when I was falling into my sleep, "I am so pleased you are here. Perhaps you can change everything."

And… maybe I had. Soon, I was able to leave my bed, to walk about the room. Hojo took me to the lab, where he showed me where they kept his son. Lucretia wasn't with him. Just an odd looking man, dressed in a lab coat. 

"We have called him Sephiroth. Such a wonderful child. Learning as quickly as you, my diamond."

His cold hands took my own, and he pulled me with him, into the glass casing that his small child slept in. I looked down upon the child then, pity in my face. I knew how the boy felt. Caged. Captured. He was lovely, though. More lovely then I, for it appeared that Hojo has taken a special love towards this experiment, and forgotten about me. We stood for moments, him looking down at the child and I… I was lost in the endless confusion that had begun to swim in my mind. Soon though, the Professor snapped out of his trance and turned to me. 

"Ah, come diamond. I have had some of my aids come up with a suitable room for you. You shall become my new assistant. You deserve better then that of your experiment days."

How ignorant was I then. 

Those days had not past. I was still his experiment…


	3. Preperations

-About 16 years later.-

Hojo…lied to me.

I was his experiment, and though I had always know, I did not like being lied to.

So… I was injected with the cells of Jenova. A 'gift' Hojo had called it. It would keep me his lovely diamond forever, and Sephiroth would forever notice me. Something I… had deeply desired.

I had… replaced Vincent, I suppose. I loved him still, for he had shown me what the world was like, outside of the mansions basement lab. But… there was something about Sephiroth…

"You look marvelous."

He beamed at me, continuing to comb his platinum hair. I watched his face from his stand up mirror. 

"You think so?" he asked, nervously. "I am fine when it comes to missions and the war and such but… a ball?"

My laugher filled his small room. "Sephiroth, come on. I have taught you how to dance! Its simple!"

"Its not that!" His hand fell to his side. I longed to go pick it up. To hold it in my own… But I kept my feelings hidden under my skin.

"They want me to give a speech! I have no idea what to say!"

Smirking I stood, walking over to him. "Well… What is the speech supposed to be about? Did you ask the Professor for help?"

He gave me a wide eyed stare, and I realized I had said something incorrect.

"P-professor Hojo?! No. No I couldn't do that." He shook his head, his wonderful silk hair falling into his face. "He wouldn't understand. I'm supposed to be flawless after all, Diamond."

I sighed, running my fingers through my own black, choppy locks. "Well, so am I."

He understood me… Perhaps that was why I loved him so. Admired him. We were equal, you see. Equal in every field. It was if… Sephiroth was my clone. We were both marvelous fighters( though SOLDIER would never accept me, and my dear Professor would never let me go), we both were assisting Hojo when we could, we both shared so many interests… and… We were both the same age…

At least… in appearance…

Hojo would not let me out pass his son. And Sephiroth could not think of me as anything but an equal, even if I was an experiment.

"I-…Diamond I didn't mean to bring that up."

He suddenly looked very sorrowful. I forced a smile, shrugging my thin shoulders. 

"Oh, its fine. Nothing to worry yourself about." I stood on my tip toes to push his hair from his eyes, and he leaned over to help. Smiling I asked, " So… what is this speech have to be about anyways?"

He frowned, shaking his head a little. "I am not quite sure. About the war, I guess."

"Of course. About its importance? Its affects?"

"Probably."

"Hm… Well, what did the war mean to you?"

Sephiroth stood back to his full 6 feet of height. "Well… It meant that I showed how much I knew…"

I placed my hands on my hips. "They wont be impressed with that."

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes, I know. Perhaps if I can come up with a tear jerking speech they would be impressed?"

Nodding I say myself down again. A speech for Sephiroth. What could we come up with…

"How about…" He moved to the empty chair, pushing his SOLDIER uniform from the seat and closing his eyes, " Something about what we lost?"

"The war was about our victory, and our survival, and many lives were lost. Loved ones were slain and friends were shot."

Sephiroth beamed at me again, blue eyes alight. "yes! Like that!"

I smiled. "Alright. We should be able to come up with something then."

You see, Sephiroth had practically won that war. He lead a platoon of Soldier's (after their commanding officer had been shot it seems) to the tower of Godo, slaying many of the men and capturing Godo himself. Sephiroth was a wonder on the battle field. He was cool, casual, and very intelligent compared to most of the men.

But here with me… He was otherwise.

He never feared to show his emotion when I was around. I liked that. It made me feel… Like I was worth something. Like someone cared for me, as a person. 

Soon the clock struck the late hour, and Sephiroth rushed to dress in his uniform. When he came out, he was breath taking.

I whistled, and it made him blush a little. "Please don't." He muttered, ducking his head.

Giggling I nodded. "alright. Fine. Who are you taking with you to the ball?"

He blinked, looking slightly confused. "Who else?"

Now was my turn for confusion. "I… don't rightly understand…"

He came over to me, taking my hands and pulling me from his bed. "ah, Diamond, will you come with me tonight? If I crush your feet you'll only slap me once we are alone. Those other women… They might just kill me there. Or… giggle."

I laughed. "What a bizarre way to think Sephiroth. Ah, alas I have plans tonight."

He dropped my hands and raised an eyebrow, his fist on his hip. "Do you plan to dissect frogs or some such thing?"

In confusion, I blinked. "No…"

"Well, what are you doing?"

In truth, nothing that I couldn't get out of… but…

"Hojo has given us the evening off because he to is attending this ball. I have tracked Scarlet down and she has lent me one of her dresses. You two are about the same size!"

"She's got bigger-"

"Ugh! Shush!" He covered his ears, looking annoyed. "Don't even start. I don't care. Please Diamond, please! You wanted me to make a nice first impression, and I need you to do it!"

His looked at me, giving me the sweetest face I had ever seen before. No one could deny the look of a puppy dog faced Sephiroth. 

Sighing curtly, I nodded. "Fine. Where is this gown?"

I had had no idea what madness I was getting into. Sephiroth had presented me with one of Starlet's wonderful dresses. A navy blue color, that emphasized the wonderful look of Sephiroths eyes. It had a wide U shaped neck, and no sleeves what so ever. It was form fitting and, it appears, to small for Scarlet for it fit me perfectly. Once you reached the knees, there was an upside down U shape. From there down was a semi- transparent blue material that was very lose. The back was almost not there at all, for it again had a U shape. I had stood, mouth wide and so to my eyes, staring at it.

"I'm to wear This?!"

"Please…?For me?"


	4. Rain Dance

The ball had been a wonder. Wonderful. I… don't think I had ever had so much fun in my life…The Professor was that.

It really…surprised me that he let me out of the lab. Perhaps it was because it was dark…I have been out in the light only on that day Vincent and I played in the rain. 

Sephiroth was admired by all. I was only spared one dance, sadly, and the Professor and I sat and talked most of the event. We danced once. I suppose… I had grown very fond of him. Like me, he wouldn't age. To much exposure to chemicals I think. He didn't age as fast as everyone else. In truth, he looked much like when I first remember him. Tall, thin, very pale with long black hair pulled back into a pony tail.

We spoke for hours of his experiments. Of… this one little girl in particular. Her and her mother.

When…Lucretia left, becoming more ill with every moment she walked past Sephiroth's glass prison, Hojo went in search of Gast. It was… my fault, I think. Hojo realized he must have been near by, for he had found me. About two years past…Finally, Hojo had tracked Gast down. He had heard the Professor had married and Ancient, or Cetra, by the name of Iflana. A child was born to them. Her name was Aeris.

Hojo went to them, killing Gast. The man was kinder the Hojo but…I never much cared for him. I do not understand rightly why.

Iflana and Aeris were brought to the Shinra building. The little girl was taken from her mother, and studied for some time. I would play with the child, for Hojo wished her to grow up as normal a life as we could offer. I became… somewhat attached, much like Hojo is to me.

Hojo took blood from them both, and found they were truly Ancient's. He wished to further study their powers. We had had no time that evening, for the ball was going on. Hojo, despite never telling his son that they were father and son, wished to see Sephiroths moment, like a father figure should. Study him to, perhaps.

He turned to me, watching Sephiroth swing Scarlet about the floor, and smiled. "My gem, I have noticed you have become fairly attached to Sephiroth."

I was taken by surprise at his words, and peeled my eyes from the young man to stare at Hojo. "Professor, you are mistaken."

I needed and excuse. Why?…I wasn't quite sure. I wanted to keep our friendship as secret as I could. Especially when it came to Hojo finding out. I was frightened. I didn't wish for Sephiroth to be torn from me.

"He has seen the outside world, and I have yet to live in it. I admire him."

Hojo laughed, and stood, taking my hand. "Come with me, my diamond." He cooed, pulling me along with him. I tripped over my heels, but followed his step next to him. We were going to the door. "Sir, Professor, where are we going?"

"Ah, just follow me my diamond." 

I was pulled along in till we reached the door way. And then, we went out.

Wind sent my loose hair adrift. A slight, bitter smell hung in the air. It was not as pleasant as back in Nibelheim. The music from indoors still played loud enough for me to hear over the racket of the city bellow.

Hojo smiled, looking about. "How do you feel, my dear? To finally be outside?"

It was…A different emotion. Not one of excitement or fear…but…

Release…Freedom.

I took a few timid steps, looking about this city with interest. I had seen pictures of Midgar, but never expected it to be so…Grimy…and…ugly.

"Ah, it is not a pretty as so many other towns. My dear, one day I shall take you about the world. Wouldn't you enjoy that?"

"Do…these places get rain?"

He smiled, just as lighting stuck above us. Carefully he went to me, putting his cold hands on my bare shoulders. "Watch diamond." He pointed up into the sky.

I had never seen such a thing in all my life…

The sky lit up with purple lights, and streaks began to fall in sheets. He was smiling, pleased, and I had my mouth hanging open in astonishment.

The rain whipped us both, but as the droplets pounded on my flesh I grinned. 

I remember grabbing his hand, pulling him with me as I went. He hadn't looked to pleased at first, but as I looked back on his pale face, smiling, gradually my smile became contagious to him. He grinned and before I realized, we had begun to dance along with the faint music inside.

It was… marvelous. Dancing here in the rain. With the man who had allowed me out into it. For a split second, I was back with Vincent, being chased through the street.

As the song begun to die, I found we were both soaked to the bone, very close. Hojo was laughing. 

"My gem, I haven't danced in so long. It felt nice to finally be able to let go for once."

I nodded, as the song died. Suddenly, my mind raced back to the day I came to the Shinra Tower. 

"p-professor…Wh-…"

I bit my lip. I didn't wish to know, now. I wanted only to be here, in this rain, and forget everything.

"Yes, my diamond?"

"Is…that my name?" 

His eyes must have flashed red, I think. He didn't answer me, but his grip on my arms tightened. I whimpered and lost all strength, afraid to be hit.

"Professor?"

My head snapped up, and I peered behind Hojo's shoulder. Standing in the rain, watching us, was Sephiroth.

"Yes?" The man asked, voice trying to hold back his anger. 

"Sir, it happens to be getting fairly late. The DJ's have said that this song shall be the last of the evening. I promised Diamond a dance and I have yet to give her one."

Hojo smirked bitterly, and looked down at me. "Be sure to bring her back to the lab once the song ends." The man directed, and closed his eyes. He leaned his head in, momentarily, but quickly jerked it back and turned from me. I watched him stalk past Sephiroth, glaring at him. Sephiroth watched him with no emotion. 

As soon as he disappeared into the thick crowd in the building, Sephiroth came to me. 

"What was that about?"

I shook me head. "I'm…not sure. Nothing, I suppose."

Sephiroth gave me a cold stare, but upon getting nothing more, sighed and took me hand. "Shall we then , my diamond." He gave me a smile, and slowly began to spin me along with the music.


	5. Escape

When I was returned to the science labs, after that dance, I was shocked to see the Professor in a rage. Sephiroth had been equally stunned, watching the man yelling at his aids and stalking to another part of the building, all the time shaking in fury.

"P-professor?" I managed to call out to him, leaving Sephiroth's side and running towards him the best I could, being still in heels. His voice could be heard growing steadily louder. An aid rushed towards me, coming from the direction Hojo had gone.

I came across the room, running towards him. "What-what's happened?"

He turned on me, face full of rage. "No one was left to guard the girl!" He exclaimed, running shaking fingers through his now very messy hair. My eyes widened in shock.

"I-They are gone?"

"Gone! Yes gone! Iv sent men out looking for them, and no one has heard or seen anything!"

One of the blue suited men, one of the aids, rushed up to us, looking very nervous. " sir?"

"What?!" Hojo spun around, and I had felt that his temper was lost.

The aid shrunk back a step, cowering under Hojo's voice. "S-sir, we have sent some of the SOLDIER members that are here out looking for them, alerted the trains, all the patrol guards in town. We- we have nothing more to do."

"Fine! Now get out of my sight!" The aid obediently ran, and Hojo turned back to me, rubbing his temple. "They shall be the death of me I think."

I smiled, shaking my head. "Professor, why don't you get some rest. Like the aid said, we have nothing more but to wait."

Hojo shook his head sharply, looking at me from over his glasses. "No. No I have things I must do. I need to clean this mess up. What a horrid wreck this place has become." He reached down to pick up a book, but I managed to grab his wrist. 

"Professor, I shall clean it. Get some rest."

The professor looked at me, but seeing no change in my will, he sighed and smiled. "Ah, my diamond, you always were so kind to me." He patted me on the head. "Do not stay up to late. Ah, Sephiroth, will you be staying here?" 

I had forgotten in till now that Sephiroth had joined me. Now I turned to face him, and he was shaking his head. "I might help clean some, Sir, but I wont be staying to long. I am to return to Wutai early in the morning."

The Professor nodded. "Then ,by all means, leave us to clean this and get your desired rest boy." 

Sephiroth glanced at me, then nodded. "Thank you sir."

With that, he left the room, leaving the Professor and I alone. Sighing, Hojo picked up one of the novels scattered on the floor, and returned it to its position.

No more then a day had passed when we had word of Ifalana, and her child. The Shinra had recovered the body of the Ancient, and it was promptly taken away. My only guess to its whereabouts is the locked basement in which Vincent's own body is resting. The child had been found in Sector 6, very close to the Wall Market. 

Hojo, now absorbed in another specimen (another human one) had left me to take care of the girl, and get her back. Sadly, this could not be done. A woman by the name of Elmyra had taken Aeris in, and would not give her up for the world. Finding that Hojo desired me to stay in the lab more often, and not be bothered by the details of the return of Aeris, the Turks were promptly set on the case of recovery.

Again, no luck in getting the girl back.

Though Godo, the leader of Wutai, was captured, the people were still fighting. The battle across our seas and not yet ended, and Sephiroth had not returned home. The people in Midgar had forgotten about the war by now, thinking it all over and done with. SOLDIER would have no trouble finishing up whatever was going on over there.

It happens that, in the same month, I was honored with meeting a young man by the name of Cid Highwind. 16 years, like myself. I felt very privileged. He was a sharp talker, very blunt, and got right to the point. The Professor did not like the idea of me hanging about with him. Shinra had offered me to go with Cid, back to 'Rocket Town', to work on the space program. Hojo refused. A young scientist working with Hojo at the time, a replacement for Lucretia, was to go. 

Shera Mindone was her name. I never saw much of her. Hojo didn't care for this young woman much, either. She was a bit of a klutz, and worked at her own speed, when she felt like working. Hojo said she was brilliant, loved the stars and science, but he had little uses for someone like her about he lab. She enjoyed the country life, and the out doors. So… he let this young woman go. I was… surprised at first. You see, Shera was almost a mirror image of Lucretia.

The war was officially over. The fighting ceased. Sephiroth returned home that summer. I remember this date not because of Sephiroth's return, but because the rocket launch was a failure. Rumor had it that Mr. Highwind stopped the launch to save Shera. This was when things began to change…

Mako was being toyed with.


	6. Short

We never managed to get back Aeris. It didn't matter. Like I mentioned, Hojo had found a new toy. The members of SOLDIER.

I knew, despite what Shinra may have thought, what was going on. Clones. All of them. Sephiroth was incredible, a marveled to the world. Hojo was proud of his son, despite keeping this pride between himself and I. He wished to share his son with the world.

And SOLDIER was the way to go about it. Around this time, after the war ended, Hojo convinced Shinra to let him test an experiment out on one of the men.

They were injected and exposed to mako power. Sephiroth had already been exposed to the Jenova cells, and the mako had come next. He became rather ill, as Hojo said he would, but his illness soon passed. It lasted no more then a week. The outcome would be a trademark SOLDIER look.

Glowing eyes of Mako green. Not only were the eyes special, but it appeared that the mako had given Sephiroth strength. Strength Shinra's president wished all of his SOLDIER members to have. All of SOLDIER was soon injected with Mako, giving them all the special eyes, and special strength. Some, sadly, died.

I was helping Hojo, at his task. Running about, making sure that the illnesses we not contagious, or making sure the SOLDIER men had food and drink. Making sure they got the proper amount of mako injected into them.

I made friends with one of them. A young man, 4th class (one of the lowest) SOLDIER. A new recruit, from Rocket Town. He was a small man, scrawny. His eyes had once been a deep chocolate, and his hair a very vibrant orange red color.

I remember sitting with him the most, for he seemed the most intelligent out of the men I saw. Most of them partook in whistling or yelling rude things at me. None could hold a intelligent conversation ( not to mention their lunch) down.

This young man, Jason, could at least talk to me without trying to get me into bed. It was a relief. 

The day he came in, he was tall and proud, despite being so much smaller then most of the men of upper class. His hair was simply astonishing, being so bright, and his eyes breath taking.

I sat with him, two days later. He had lost his tan, and his eyes were now the horrible mako green every SOLDIER members was. He had lost weight, weight he didn't have to lose, and his hair had dulled and gone limp. He was sick, and he looked it horribly.

We managed to speak of the war, which was over now, and the plans Shinra had from Wutai. He had said that the Shinra were going to build a mako reactor there, and claim the land for the scientists to have a new lab. One bigger then the Shinra mansion. It was such an astonishing possibility, I almost hoped for it to be true. Of course, the problem with that idea was: what would happen to the people? I had read books with Wutai in it, and the landscape was breath taking.

"I cant believe they would rip up such an old place as that. It is perhaps one of the few places left in its original beauty for more then 50 years." He had said. I agreeably fully.

He passed away, on the fifth day. Hojo cared not. He had more valuable men dying, and the president Shinra on his case. He didn't wish to hear of my childish infatuations. I…couldn't help but hate him, but know he was busy and correct all at once.

I guess…I just have a higher value of the human life then he did.


End file.
